Vehicles in night operation are generally distinguished in outlines by headlights and stop lights mounted on the body of vehicles. Therefore, for safety of a vehicle in night operation in relation to other vehicles or to pedestrians, the vehicle is required to make clearly visible the profiles and positions of its wheels as well as the profile of its body for the other vehicle drivers or pedestrians to distinguish it and avoid possible accident.
Present invention is created to contribute to the safety of vehicles in night operation by providing an illuminating unit on vehicle wheels and thus helping vehicle drivers to overcome the blind spot which occurs while passing another vehicle.
However, in implementing lighting of wheels, difficulty lies in supplying power to light lamps on the wheels from a known source in the vehicle, and the task of connecting the power source to the wheel lamps is almost impossible to carry out because of rotation of the wheels in operation.
In order to overcome such a difficult task, the present invention provides on a rotating member of the wheel 111, a miniature magnetogenerator 1', as shown in FIG. 5, of which the rotor is fixedly arranged to be coaxial with the axis of the wheel and have at its one end a static member 3' having a heavy weight 2' fixedly in suspension from an extended end of the member 3' such that the body of the miniature magnetogenerator rotates, integrally following revolution of the wheel of the vehicle in operation, relative to the rotor being kept stationary by the static member 3' having a weight 2' and induce current in inductance coils in the generator 1' to be connected by means of a lead wire to lamps provided on the rotating member of the wheel.